Unfinished Business
by missfifi487
Summary: Nathan and Haley were married on a whim two years ago in Cancun, what happens when they meet again after Haley abandoned him the night after their wedding? Will he hold a grudge? NH
1. Chapter 1

You guys have probably noticed the lack of updates and the lack of replies coming form me lately. Well for the past couple days, my ass hole ex messed up and we broke up so Io have been being a hermit. I know I should be updating other stories but I felt the need to write this one. It is based on a book I read, a cheesy romance novel, I know who would have thought me reading those things, hehehe! They are my one secret vice, other than oth, but that really isn't a secret. Neways, here it is...

Back Ground Info...

Everyone is in their late twenties. Nathan and Lucas are brothers but they don't hate each other. They do not know Brooke, Haley and Peyton. I changed around stuff in the book to fit the characters form the show. All I know right now is that this is a Total Naley, other couples, well they are subject to change depending on my mood. I don't really know for sure, plus I will be focusing on Naley so there may not even be much other relationships. O yah background stuff, well you pretty much get it. The only other thing I can think of is disregard the show, Tree hill High never happened. They meet for the first time in Cancun.

Chapter 1

Okay remind me again why I am sitting here laughing like a fool, in some random bar in Cancun. O yeah I remember now, my crazy best friends are here with me and we are all drunk of our asses.

"Seriously Haley, you need to get laid." Brooke said to Haley as she picked up her Margarita.

"And I already told you, I am saving myself for marriage."

"Well than you must be happy that waiter proposed. Looks like you will be leaving Cancun a woman." Peyton smirked at her innocent best friend.

"Okay for starters Peyton I am already a woman. I am 27 years old, and yes I hear you guys tell me all the time, it isn't healthy for a 27 year old to have no sex life but I am quite content to wait."

"That's just because of Tim." Brooke spoke up, then shut up quickly receiving glares from both Haley and Peyton.

Haley sat there and was suddenly thrown back to her life 4 years ago. She had always planned on remaining a virgin until her wedding night. But when she said saving herself, she didn't mean actually her virginity, because that was long gone. When she was 22 she met the man of her dreams or so she thought. Tim Smith, he was her everything. They dated for a year before he proposed. He had accepted her request of saving her virginity until her wedding night. But after he proposed, he kept pleading with her to do it before hand. He figured, they were getting married already they should just so it. So she reluctantly gave in. She was so nervous that night she did everything wrong. Tim wasn't much help, he just wanted to get off, so it turned out miserably. The next day Tim broke off the engagement and Haley vowed to never sleep with anyone again until she said her vows.

"So what was his name again?" Peyton asked, getting confused looks from Brooke and Haley.

"The waiter." Peyton answered both of their unasked question.

"Nathan, Nathan Scott. I think that's what he said when he bent down on his knee and asked for our little Haley's hand in marriage." Brooke giggled. The alcohol was taking a toll on all of them. Worst on all on Haley since she didn't drink much.

Haley couldn't believe her friends. They had made a pledge that Haley would have sex before they left Cancun. Haley sticking to her rule of no sex until marriage, made their little pledge a little more difficult. But by the third night in Cancun they had figured a loop hole. They began questioning any semi-good looking male if he would marry their friend for one night of passion. It was Cancun, people always did crazy things. Thankfully for Haley, the guys always tried to talk her out of the marriage thing and just hit the sack so she didn't have to worry about it. But the waiter. He had come up to their table, without glancing at anyone but her. He bent down on one knee and asked her. Just like that. She didn't even really know the guy. They had met briefly, he served them drinks that was that. Haley hadn't even seen Brook or Peyton try to talk him onto asking her to marry him. But he did. Haley thinking it was all some dumb joke, laughed and said sure why not.

"Where is your future husband?" Brooke asked looking around the bar.

"Brooke he was just messing around he isn't really going to marry me." Haley said.

She didn't want him to, did she. She had to admit somewhere in the back of her head, she was flattered. This guy wanted her so bad he was willing to marry her. It was so romantic and passionate. It reminded her of one of her fantasies. She was Haley James...Sex Adviser for women, problem was when she wrote her little articles in the women's magazines she had no real experience to back her up. So she came up with wild and outrageous fantasies. It must have worked since the publishers always begged for more articles, women worshipped her, especially her girlfriends who thought it amazing the things she came up with.

"Oh my god." Peyotn exclaimed putting her hand up to her mouth. Pointing wildly in the direction of the doorway.

Brooke and Haley both figured she had lost her mind. Haley noticing she had dropped her shawl underneath the table leaned down and went to pick it up but when she heard Brooke exclaim

"Nathan..." She shot her head up smacking it on the table. She sat up in her chair rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell are you talking about Brooke?" Haley asked, then slightly turned her head in the direction Peyton and Brooke were both pointing at crazily. And there he was. The epitome of all her fantasies. The tall dark handsome rake who walked in and would claim her as his. She laughed at her own stupidity. He worked here he was just coming to work. He wouldn't even acknowledge her. But she saw him begin to hurry over to her.

"My love, are you alright. Your head?" He asked while he gently placed his hand over hers.

She was hocked at his attire. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a crisp white Armani shirt with the top few buttons undone. Definitely not waiter attire. Then she noticed two other men approach them.

"Umm, who are these people? What's going on?" Haley was stuttering, she was confused. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. He was dressed like he was going to a formal affair, not a bar. And then the guys with him. Both dressed up.

"My sweet, this is Father Lucier, and my brother Lucas. Father has agreed to marry us, and I asked Lucas to be my best man."

Haley was absolutely terrified. he had to be kidding, she didn't even know him, he didn't actually want to marry her, did her? No, this is just some joke. Peyton and Brooke set this up, they even hired some one to pretend to be a priest.

Haley looked over to Peyton and Brooke waiting for some sign that they were in on this, but non, they looked just as shocked as she was. Nathan slowly tightened his grip on Haley and pulled her up so she was standing. He began to lead her out. She was so lost and drunk she just followed him.

"Haley, where are you going?" Brooke asked panicking. It was just a joke, they didn't actually think anyone was going to marry her. But this guy, who was he anyways. He wasn't one of the guys they had tried talking into marrying her. He was just leading her away from them.

"I'm going to get married silly" Haley giggled and let the stranger drag her away, the two other guys followed them out.

Okay so chapter 1!! How do you guys like it so far? This is one of my favorite books so I had to try and make it Naley.

SPOILERS

Haley wakes up in a bed with ... ???

What will happen?

Are they married?

SO if you guys want to find out reply!!

REPLIES = UPDATES!!!!!!

TiF


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley woke up not knowing where she was or what she had done hours earlier. She felt someone shift and looked up into the piercing blue eyes of, wait who was he? She racked her brain, trying to figure out who this mystery guy was. Then she remembered. The waiter, the proposal, the wedding. OH MY GOD! I married him. She couldn't remember the details, only her standing with him saying I do, then signing something that was in Spanish. It couldn't have been legal. And the priest he would have to be crazy to marry two complete strangers.

"Hi." His soft smooth sultry voice whispered to her. She smiled a little then looked up at the ceiling, but she saw a deep maroon canopy over the bed. She looked around the room, noticing it was huge. The bed was gigantic and quite comfortable, but she couldn't remember how she got here. Better question, how did a waiter afford this room?

Haley then realized why he had married her. She looked down at her clothes and sighed, she was still dressed.

"Where are we?" Haley asked a little dazed. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. She was laying on his chest and staring up into his eyes. They were captivating, so intense, she could get lost in them. Correction she was already lost in them.

"We are in a bed." He said simply smiling down at her.

"Then why are we dressed?"

"You passed out right after the ceremony so I carried you up here and decided to let you sleep first."

"Ceremony, so that means we are, actually married?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He was so simple in his replies, yet it seemed like he said so much more. His eyes gazed into hers. Haley could see the passion in his eyes. He look about ready to devour her up. She giggled to herself. She was married, to a stranger.

"Is something funny?" He asked in the sexiest voice she had ever heard. It was playful yet filled with lust and passion. She couldn't stop her self from leaning up and kissing him. He was her husband right? Haley wasn't stupid, she figured she wasn't really married to this stranger, but she also thought about her life. She had never felt so attracted to anyone before, not to mention she never felt so wanted. He had set this whole thing up to seem so real, she might as well give him what he wanted. After tonight she wouldn't ever see him again so she made her choice. Tonight she would let herself be the temptress she wrote about. She would make him want her and beg her for more. And once neither of them could stand it anymore she would give him what he craved, herself.

Nathan was a little taken aback by the sudden forcefulness of Haley. He figured she would be nervous and not know what to do, he had planned showing her everything. Teaching her how to let loose and just feel.

She was the one doing the teaching though. she pulled herself up so she was flush against his hard lean torso. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to feel her skin on his, kiss every inch of flawless skin she had. He started trailing smooth hot searing kisses down her cheek, to her neck to her chest. Never losing contact with the intoxicating feel of her skin underneath his lips. She moaned and arched into his touch. This just gave him more encouragement and he slowly slipped the straps of her dress down. Kissing his way down her shoulder, sweet yet possessively.

Haley quickly retaliated running her hands up his rock hard abs. She scraped her nails into his chest. She wanted to feel his skin, so she began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She nipped his stomach and each new piece of flesh she uncovered as she took his shirt off. Nathan couldn't hold back the moan he had been holding in since she kissed him. Haley smiled and kept going.

This girl was so much more than he had thought when he had first asked her to marry him. She was sweet but she definitely had a wild side. Something he craved to be exposed to. And here she was, giving him more pleasure than any other woman he had ever been with. He heard her giggle a little, and so he looked down to see what was finny.

Haley loved it, he had a nipple ring. She giggled then starting playing with it between her teeth. Nathan groaned and pulled her back up to his lips. He rolled on top of her, taking the control back. He kissed her with so much passion they both thought they would burst into flames, but it wasn't enough. He trailed his hand up her leg, massaging her thigh and kept moving up. Now it was Haley's turn to groan, she couldn't stop this, she wouldn't want to ever stop this. Nathan decided it was time to take this up a notch so he pulled her sundress up over her body. Revealing her perfect body to him inch by inch. Like Haley he kissed each new spot of exposed skin and was driving her crazy.

"I need you." It was a simple request, but Nathan wanted her hotter for him. He wanted her to not be able to hold on anymore, he wanted her to lose herself in the passion, and she hadn't quite made it there yet.

"Soon." It was a promise, he was promising to satisfy her, but behind his words it was so much more. Soon she would know what it was like to be everything to one person. He was so addicted to her skin her body, her passion. He wanted her now and forever. He wouldn't be able to have her only once.

He then realized, he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to be inside of her, or else he would lose it now. So he quickly removed his belt and then his pants, pulling his boxers down with it. When he looked back at Haley he saw her removing the rest of her garments and he started helping her. Unclasping her bra then slowly slipping her panties down her legs. Then crawling back on top of her body he entered her. She was so tight but she kept pulling him closer to her. Wanting to feel all of him, for just one night wanting to be wanted.

Haley slowly woke up, feeling relaxed and satisfied. It was something she hadn't felt in years. But when she looked up to the man with his arms around her she realized it was over. It was the next morning, she would leave and go back to North Carolina, and he would continue on with his life in Cancun. She knew what she had to do. She had to get up before he woke up and leave. So she slipped out of his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. She gathered her clothes and then looked at her hand.

There situated on her ring finger was a simple yet classic gold wedding band. She remembered him slipping it onto her finger. It looked so expensive, and important to him. She figured it must be a family heirloom so she should give it back to him. She was going to leave it on the night stand but as she pulled at the ring it wouldn't come off. She tried pulling and twisting but nothing.

She realized if she didn't leave now he would wake up and she couldn't be there when he did. It was embarrassing enough having your friends beg guys to marry you, but after last night. She had done things she had only dreamed about. She knew she looked like a whore, but she was so caught up last night. She wanted to try everything, and he was quick to accommodate her. So she figured once she got home she would pry the ring off her finger then mail it back to the bar he worked at for him. As she was walking out of the room a paper on the table next to the bed caught her eye. She quickly walked over to it and noticed it was the thing she had signed the night before. It was all in Spanish so she couldn't read it but she knew it was their marriage license, or their fake marriage license. For some strange reason she felt the need to keep it so she slipped it into her bag and then left. She walked out on her wonderful night of unbridled passion to go back to the her life.

REPLIES = UPDATES

TiF


End file.
